Tutorial
CAUTION: What follows is one player's advice. Other players disagree! See comments at the end for some discussion! The game will be difficult to start for a brand new player, but following the advice given on this page will get you up on your feet in no time! Starting the game Upon completing the tutorial: A screen will appear prompting you to enter a friend code. It is highly recommended you enter a friend code to obtain the 2-Star Armor. The armor could be anything like Monks Vestments, or Steam Wizards Robes. These are very strong for a new player, and should serve well for a long time. You can find a friend code from the Share:Friend Code page. As soon as you finish the tutorial, and have obtained your Monk's Vestments, you should head to the Quests and complete as many as possible. Complete the easiest quests, and you will build up quick gold and experience, and occasionally some gems. You should be able to get to Level 11 quickly from completing quests. Getting to level 11 will grant you the ability to join a guild, and battle Epic Bosses . The picture below is an Epic Boss: It is crucial to constantly try to get Free Gem Offers to obtain, well, Easy Free Gems. You can do this by going into the shop, and scrolling across the button to the square that says Free Gems. Do this every day as much as you can, so you can gather Gems to open the limited edition chests, or to upgrade your buildings to the final stage. DO NOT use gems to open the Dark Prince Chest as the chance for legendary armors is only 1% and you are almost guaranteed to get a 1 star armor or 2 star armor. You can easily fuse One or Two Star Armors. '''Fusing and Enhancing Armors: ' As a low level player, you will find that the best armors to use and enhance are ''The Big Four'. ''These armors can serve you until level 70. The Big Four Armors include: Crius Armor , Atlantean Avenger Armor , Hydra Hunters Mail, and Living Flame Armor . To easily obtain these armors, do the following: Atlantean Avenger Armor : Fuse a Seafoam Armor with a Wing Warrior's Armor . Crius Armor : Fuse a Stonescale Plate Mail with a Wing Warrior's Armor . Hydra Hunters Mail : Fuse Dragonflame Armor with Seafoam Armor . Living Flame Armor : Fuse a Mystic Armor with a Dragonflame Armor . When you receive all of these four armors, you should work on getting them to level 50. The best way is to farm on a certain Stage and gather materials to craft armors of the same element of what you want to enhance. Example: If you are enhancing your Living Flame Armor , you should battle as much as possible on the Flaming Wildwood Stage to gather Fire shards to craft Basic Fire Armors . Using the same element as the armor you are enhancing, rewards you with more EXP points to level the armor faster. Max these armors as fast as possible so you can get through the game faster and easier. '''Gathering Gold: ' Start your cash flow with Guard Towers. Upgrade them all to level 2. Guard towers have a low gold rate, but they store a lot and you can collect lots of gold. Fountains produce gold way faster than Guard Towers or Taverns. If you got the time to check in every 5 minutes, which is the exact time for level 2 Fountains to gather 75 gold you should go for them. Try to save all the gold you gather for some days or get rid of 2 Fountains and replace them by a Training Field when ever you can. Remember to save space for at least two armor smiths so you can craft armor quicker. You can also use the Arena to gather Gold. To collect gold from the Arena you need to rack up points to reach different Milestone levels. At Milestone 3, 1,700 points, you get 150,000 Gold and Milestone 4, 3,600 points, you get 230,000 Gold. Arena also rewards you with good rewards if you get to a good rank, like Gold, Gems, Armor, or Silver Keys. If you get really high on the leader board, you can earn Epic armors as rewards! You also gain gold from defeating the Epic Boss. Each time you defeat the Epic Boss, you will gain gold. You also gain gold when you earn a tier of reward after defeating the boss a certain number of times. '''''EXTRA TIP: Go to the Arena/Epic Boss leader board and go to the top players, and add them as friends! Do this to use them to battle with you if you need help. This is one of the best things you could possibly do as a new player. Category:Hints and Tips Category:Organization